


Neapolitan Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble/one shot, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Jaida, you have dragged me here when I could be sitting in bed watching the Real Housewives. I’m buying as much ice cream as I want.’
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Neapolitan Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the summer prompts on tumblr but it’s too short to count so enjoy this fluffy little drabble featuring pregnant Jackie 💓💓

‘Jackie, we’re not buying 7 different flavours of ice cream.’

Jaida had made the terrible decision to bring her girlfriend, a not-so-newly pregnant Jackie, grocery shopping with her, before remembering exactly why she’s normally left at home.

This was Jackie’s first pregnancy, and her hormones were through the roof. They knew the treatment had worked when Jackie tried to make Jaida a salad to take to work, but ended up smelling it and promptly puking into the lunchbox, and the lettuce. Her morning sickness had just begun to ease off in the last few weeks, meaning two things. She was always horny, and always hungry.

Hungry only for specific things though, as Jaida found out after one late night run to McDonalds, having to deal with a very emotional Jackie after she bought home the wrong flavour milkshake. She’d sobbed for so long Jaida was beginning to think she’d have to pour the damn milkshake into Jackie’s eyes to rehydrate her after the amount of tears lost.

So, currently Jackie’s idea of paradise was in bed with a pint of ice cream, no bra and Jaida’s fingers inside of her. But instead she was being dragged around the grocery store, her swollen ankles aching more with each step she took in her ballet flats. They were now the only shoes she could fit over her ‘fat fucking feet’, as Jaida caught her cursing them before they left.

‘Jaida, you have dragged me here when I could be sitting in bed watching the Real Housewives. I’m buying as much ice cream as I want.’

Jackie began loading the trolley, balancing the freezer door open on her growing belly, grumbling when she saw that there was no cookies and cream left on the shelf.

‘Baby, I’m sure the other 900 tubs you’ve put in will be enough.’

‘Jaida, you know how I feel about cookies and cream. Look at the back of the freezer.’

One pot of cookies and cream ice cream, an almost meltdown in the car park when Jackie dropped the tub of strawberry, and a euphoric cheer when she told Jackie she could choose the movie they watched later, Jaida had successfully completed the weekly grocery store trip.

She wasn’t taking Jackie next week. But the look in her girlfriend’s eyes that evening when Jaida had given Jackie two different tubs of ice cream in bed, before promising that she’d get her off afterwards, she knows she’d do it all again. 


End file.
